This invention relates to bin seals, and more particularly to tote bin seals wherein a tote bin has a cover mating with an article receiving bin, the cover and bin have mating openings in which a seal is inserted for temporarily securing the cover to the bin and to provide tampering evidence.
Tote bin seals are in wide use. Such seals, which may be referred to as plug seals, have a shank with a head at one end and reverse directed barbs at the other end which barbs are relative flexible and somewhat weak. The barb end may be pointed as in arrow heads. The barbs are inserted through the cover and bin smaller diameter openings compressing the resilient barbs transversely during insertion. After the barbs pass through the openings they expand and return to their normal position. The barbs and head lock the cover and bin portions therebetween. It is desired that such seals be easily removed to permit the cover to be opened but sufficiently difficult to remove to provide evidence of tampering. An example of such a seals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,159,363 (""363). Other seals or fastening devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,503, 3,954,295, 5,120,097, 5,775,860 and 5,24,945 (""945).
There is a need in the food processing industry for a strong tote bin seal or fastener that can keep the cover closed in the presence of severe shock such as dropping of the bin or roughly handling. It is recognized that such a tote bin seal must keep the cover secure when the bin is dropped 7 feet when loaded with 60 lbs. of food, water and/or ice The seal must be easy to install. The seal must not interfere with a persons hands when lifting the bin. In food processing industry tote bins, the seal openings are located at the peripheral region or flanges of the tote bin which are normally used as lifting grips. Thus the seals are located at the lifting grips and must not injure a person""s hands during lifting. The barb type seals (e.g., ""363) discussed above have points and are not satisfactory for this purpose. Prior art plug seals are too weak for this application.
A prior art strap type seal may also be used for this purpose (see for e.g., ""945). But these seals are also not satisfactory. These seals diminish the gripping area, which is already reduced in area since less amount of material in the gripping area is desired because of the stress caused by the heavy bins. Many prior art seals are not satisfactory because the seals have a dependent relationship between strength for keeping the cover closed and the amount of force needed to remove the seals. If a seal is strong then it is difficult to remove. It is desired that the seal be removable without cutting tools but be sufficiently strong to withstand the above requirements. The food processing industry has a long felt need for a solution to this problem.
A seal and fastener for securing together a plurality of members with aligned bores according to the present invention which overcomes the above problems comprises a locking device with opposing spaced legs, the device for insertion in a first direction into the aligned bores for securing the members together in a locking position in which position the device legs are juxtaposed with a portion of the members and a locking element for insertion into the aligned bores of the members adjacent to the device for locking the device in the locking position.
In one aspect, the device is arranged and constructed so that the device is first inserted to an insertion position in the first direction and is then displaced from the insertion position to the locking position in a direction normal to the first direction in response to the insertion of the element.
In a further aspect, the element and device are interconnected by a frangible web which fractures in response to the insertion of the device and element by an insertion force on the element.
In a further aspect, the device and element include cooperating means for locking the inserted element to the members and to the device in the first direction with the device locked.
Preferably, release means is secured to the locking element for selectively releasing the locked locking element.
In a further aspect, the cooperating means for locking the element includes a locking recess in one of the locking device and element and a locking tang on the other of the device and element for locking engagement of the tang with the locking recess and a flange on the element for cooperating with the tang for locking the element to the device and members.
The device is preferably rigid. In a further aspect, the tang is resilient. Preferably, the device is C-shaped and includes a first body extending along an axis, the spaced legs extending transversely the body and axis, the first body for axial insertion into the aligned bores to the insertion position along the axis in the first direction, the legs for overlying and securing the members together in the device locking position.
In a further aspect, the device is arranged for being displaced normal to the axis and relative to the insertion position to the locking position in response to insertion of the element.
In a still further aspect, the locking element comprises a second body, the first body having a tang locking recess, the second body including a tang extending therefrom for engaging the locking recess, the second body and tang being arranged to axially lock the element to the first body when the tang is engaged with the recess, the element being arranged for axial insertion into said aligned bores to a second insertion position adjacent to the device, the tang for engagement with the tang locking recess in the second position, the tang and second body for axially securing the locking element in said second insertion position and the device in the locking position.
Preferably the second body includes a flange projection releasably secured to the second body for cooperatively securing the members to the second body.